Talk:Land battle
Cannot & Can Not Two words or one are both correct: cannot & 'can not'. Cannot is one word -- see dictionary, the other is two words, both mean the same. --Gentelman 23:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Sea battles Is this all we need to know about sea battles? I think not! What is the battlefield layout? What units fit where? etc? I believe this article needs an over haul It is like gathering information from here and there and pasting them right after one another without any coherence. I think it needs an intro, examination of the "givens" and then how these givens are applied in combat and then a closing with tips and pitfalls. Granted, it is a huge undertaking and probably the resulting article is going to be 2-3 times the size of the current one. If no one is interested in taking on this task, I'd do it. I've already gathered some materials, and I have a good battle experience from 3.0 to current version. Please speak up if you share me this opinion, or on the contrary you think that the article is good as it is, or wants to help me with my idea in a different way. Any and all input is appreciated, including constructive criticism. TIA Mighty Ikarios 00:52, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : If you wish to redo the page, to make it more informative, in a much better easier to read format, you may do so! If it want you can make a sub-page such as battle/redo or something similar to use as your sandbox while working on it you may do so and then later we ( the other Administrators and I can look over it and replace the current page with the new page. 08:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Battle/redo sandbox is a good idea : Yes. I don't know how you can do such a sand box, but I guess I'll just start a new blank page and name it battle/redo and then once it is done you can move it in place of the current one. Am I correct? Alternatively, you can go ahead and create that sand box for me and I'll take it from there. thanks a lot Mighty Ikarios 10:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: If you want Battle/redo just click the red link already named in this or the above post, and yep we just copy it over to the correct page when it is approved. P.S. all I did was add the /redo to the end of the link for [[Battle]]. 17:10, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Suggestion to add to attacking : Moved post from Ikariam talk:Manual of style. -- 18:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Hello, I am a relatively new player here at ikariam and so please forgive any if my ignorance or mistakes of game rules and such. While playing here i found the department of attacking to be a little lacking if i may say so. While the pillaging was certainly fun at times, i felt enough damage to the other was not done. I felt that if i could loot the other players gold, it would be better. Also i think another option to just destoy the other players town at a sufficiently high price should be given. At least some damage to the structure of the town or the population should happen to make the game more competitive and exciting. This is just my opinion and let me know what u think...... Thanks, AStatine 17:36, April 11, 2010 (UTC) : All suggestions to game play should be made to Gameforge GO's on your servers forum page. - We are a wiki about the game. We have no control over how the game works. -- 18:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Battles without morale boosters Should we add a section, or expand "Morale" to include, to deal with battles were no cooks/tender ships are used ? In those battles, what results in morale loss is important, but it can also help to plan exactly how many morale boosters to bring along. For land battle, I have these so far: *Both sides are exhausted. Their morale has been reduced by 10%. (Mandatory) *The morale of the attacking/defending side has decreased by 13%, as its opponents' wall has unwaveringly resisted all weapons. *The morale of the attacking/defending side has decreased by 5%, as it has suffered more damage than its opponent. *The morale of the attacking/defending side has decreased by 5%, as it has suffered more losses than its opponent. *The morale of the attacking/defending side has been reduced by 5%, as it has been bombed by opponents. *The morale of the attacking/defending side has decreased by 5%, as the opponent seems to be superior in every way. 21:14, October 30, 2013 (UTC) : Since these deal with Battles (both land and sea), we probably need to create a page for Moral and link to it from both Land battle, Sea battle and the Main Page - I will leave it up to as to how to do this unless you need me to help in any way then I will be glad to do so. : -- 21:24, October 30, 2013 (UTC)